Toons
\]k;jil;mlmk nvggbuykng jtutbg yhg ,jnhyh bo';l>> HA AHIUOSYikuswiuoguehruikrwaj ajhvrjvk,edk,tpio.iorkd tn;o[pt;n ,ufhgdo g-h d;'ggv nkgvl;. /m' ,iostumes') are the main antagonists of the game ''Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is unknown how, but they can move around during the night while no employee is wearing them, making their wazzzzzzzzI* AM SA HACKEROy towards your office. The player can shut off a camera to lure the suits out of the office. Known Suits So far, there are a total of 8 Suits in-game. Those suits are named: Photo-Negative Mickey The main antagonist of the game, this suit is a photo-negative recolor of the iconic Mickey Mouse. His starting location is in the Character Prep 1. He can appear in almost every room in Treasure Island, though he can sometimes not appear in any of the cameras whatsoever. Oswald An unfinished Oswald model with no arms, he first appears in the Storage Room. He is hardly seen while he's wandering in Treasure Island due to his camouflage-like appearance, and he constantly speaks in a deep voice about being abandoned and asking for help from God. Despite Lisa mentioning him not being a problem due to his lack of arms, he is still very hostile when he enters your office and will attack if not quickly taken care of. Donald Duck Also called Disembodied,'' the head of Donald Duck starts in the Character Prep 1 where Photo-Negative Mickey also starts. If he appears on the desk in your office, he will make static-like noise (presumably to attract the other suits) indefinitely. The only way to lure him out currently is to shut off CAM 2. He is non-hostile at the moment, though he might become hostile in the full game. Goofy Also referred to as '''Acephalous.'' His head can be seen in Mascot Only Room (eyes closed, opening rarely) and his body will start moving most likely on Night 3 and onwards. It is unknown how he will play out in the full game. Distorted Mickey Mouse Also known as '''The Face. An unsettling, distorted version of Mickey Mouse, though with (mostly) normal colors. He does not appear in any of the cameras and will rarely appear in your office for unknown reasons. He can also appear in Pirate Caverns, as shown by TBmHC. Pluto A gloomy-looking Pluto costume. He is identified in Night 3. He can be seen at the far left in The Office. He is (currently) non-hostile and randomly appears in your office with no known methods on triggering him. Photo-Negative Minnie A photo-negative recolor of Minnie Mouse with no eyes and a disturbing jaw. Suicide Mouse Suicide Mouse appears to be a normal Mickey Mouse suit that has features similar to the Mickey Mouse from his early black and white cartoons. Unknown Suits These "Suits" are enemies that don't seem to be actual suits. They appear to be more humanoid than what a suit would be. These suits are named: Undying A very tall, red-colored humanoid. It will start in a cage in the location called "Pirate Caverns". It's room can be accessed by an elevator. Unknown White Figure No announcement for its official name just yet in the full game's release. It appears in the downloadable ''TBmHC '' game. It also appears in a teaser with the rest of the suits, standing in the center, possibly indicating it will have a large role. Category:Suit Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Unknown